


Beyond the Sea

by pearwaldorf



Category: Mass Effect, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what she is called, she comes for us all in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Sea

He sees a figure in the distance. She turns into a drell woman, scales pale white. Her eyes are infinite black. From some perspectives she looks human, still pale, with unruly black hair (he is unsurprised by this even though he feels he should be). She smiles as he approaches.

"Hello Thane."

He inclines his head respectfully.

"Kalahira."

"Nobody's called me that in a long time."

"Do so few people keep the old ways then?"

She smiles sadly.

"I've been called many things lately. It's been busy."

"Do you think that will change?"

"That all depends on your friend Shepard. It's rare that I'll meet someone twice."

(His heart twinges at this remark.)

She holds out her hand.

"Are you ready to cross the ocean?"

He thinks of Irikah.

"Yes."

"Take my hand."

The sea is warm, and he remembers nothing else.


End file.
